


他不哭不笑

by mesmocorpo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: 3p, M/M, mob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 卫星区时期。蟹双插头，路人攻路人受，以及路人视角第二人称。有点婊，互嫖。疯狂OOC。意义不明。





	他不哭不笑

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇原本应该算在歌词接龙里（形式上），但实际上是独立成篇的，就单独放了。  
> 抽到的歌词：  
> 写歌的人假正经，听歌的人最无情。  
> 三人行，必有我师焉。

“说起来，还没建桥、我还在卫星区时，见过那种在路边卖艺弹唱的人。”

“艺人？”

“嗯，至少，那时有人告诉我说那就是艺人——不闹事也不干活，每天瘫在路旁，浑身散发着酸臭味，穿着破破烂烂的衣服，拿着破破烂烂的乐器——吉他？贝斯？就是那一类的。面前放着破破烂烂的讨钱碗，那个人抠着弦，好像在哭嚎一样发出可怖的声音。”仿佛要呕出内脏般，面容狰狞又扭曲

我以前一直以为艺人都那么可怕。游星露出有点苦恼的笑容，说着抱歉。

“会有人给他钱吗？”

“不会的，那时的卫星区就是卫星区。”游星收起了笑容，眼中带上几分冷意。“而且，那人很快就不在了。”

-

你第一次对他产生印象是在街道上废墟的一角。

他，还有“破喉咙”。

你的大哥曾说所有的“破喉咙”都是疯子，于是你想他是不是也是个疯子——那样有点可惜，他年轻、看上去很健康、难得的是身上很干净，一眼望去衣服没有补丁也没破洞，完全不像是疯子。 

但他在和疯子对话。路过的你被好奇心绊住脚步，如愿听见了他们并没有刻意压低音量的交谈。

他对“破喉咙”说，没人会给钱，为了不被盯上还是早点离开比较好。

“破喉咙”问他，是不是因为自己的音乐感动了他，他才特意相劝。

他看着“破喉咙”，面无表情地说，不是，他听了一下，听不懂，就没再听了。

“破喉咙”笑着赞同，这才对，要是对胡乱发出的声音能产生共鸣，那多半是疯了。

你心想，“破喉咙”果然都是不要命的疯子。 

他没有再说什么。即使注意到你在听他们说话也全然不介意，也不再理会“破喉咙”，自顾自离开，留下破破烂烂的疯子继续拨弄手上的东西发出令人难受的噪音。

你延续了对他的印象是在家门口。 

你家门口。 

说是家，也不过是把几个集装箱打穿，去垃圾场弄点家具再安个门，算是有个遮风挡雨的地方。

同时也是较为隐私的做爱场所。

光天化日众人围观下的性交易或更过分的也不是没有，特别是有的治安警察不爱管这事——大街上野狗和野狗交配，只要没挡着路，咬死人之前又有什么好在意的。

他是不同的。你的大哥全裸坐在床上，饕足地吸烟。枕头上随意丢着个用过的安全套，浊精溢出弄脏了布料。一旁桌子的一侧桌面和边缘有点点水渍、透明的和白色的粘稠物，地上也有。

你回忆着门口遇见的他。年轻，看上去没有疾病的痕迹，似乎有些疲惫，但精神还算可以。他看见你了，然后，跟上次一样，他毫不在意你，擦肩而过后径直离开。

你注意到他额头、脸侧、后颈处，汗湿的黑发一绺绺贴着皮肤，身上有淡淡的精液的腥味。

你的大哥和他做爱。你想，那他就不是疯子了。

你问大哥，和他是恋人吗。

大哥一口烟差点呛到，既而抑制不住地发笑，说，怎么可能。

你解释，因为大哥说他是不同的。 

这下大哥的笑变的很冷，从齿缝间喷出烟气，说他啊，跟别人不同，可贵了，一发得一个套呢，没套连口都不给口。

你听着大哥的话，感觉像是在抱怨一样。

这么爽的吗？ 

你的大哥好像看穿了你在想些什么，直接用床板熄灭了烟，问你，怎么，你也想来？你能弄到几个套套？

你犹豫了。

雏儿就是雏儿。你的大哥嘲笑你。

当三个人挤在小小的床上，你和大哥把他夹在中间时，你的大哥依旧在嘲笑你，雏儿就是雏儿。

你有点委屈地想，很快就不是了。

他——大哥不知道他的名字，他们上床时不需要知道彼此的名字，他们对此毫无兴趣。但是你想知道，你藏在阴影里跟在他身后，听见别人叫他游星。

你没告诉你大哥他叫游星。

游星跪趴在你面前，头埋在你双腿之间，正在口。低头可以看见他眼睛半眯，眼睫轻轻颤抖，鼻尖有小小的汗珠。这个角度的他比之前任何一次见到的都要柔软，你凭此想象被压在身下的他会展现怎样的姿态。 

安全套太厚，阻隔让感觉有些迟钝，何况游星并没有试图整个吞下，而只是舔弄吮吸顶端，偶尔吞吐，时不时用手抚弄底部。如此，不同于手淫的快感逐渐上涌。

你沉迷其中，甚至没有想过把手伸进眼前有些杂乱的黑发中，按住后脑让他吞的更深。而他远比你有经验，轻轻蹭过的牙齿和时而放纵时而压抑的黏糊水声好像都是安排好的服务项目，隔着累赘的保险套，让青涩的你快速勃起，人被吊在高潮边缘。

你的大哥在游星身后已经插入了四根手指，缓缓抽插着扩张。有点可惜看不见打开后穴的过程，虽然不觉得后悔，你仍想试着抬头去看，却被身下突然的撩拔刺激得跌了回来，对上的游星的目光难得有了情绪，就像在叫你要专心一样。 

你稍微有点心虚，下面却翘得更高。

游星和那些肤色惨白的街娼不同，他的皮肤透出浅浅的健康的棕色，几乎没因为性事和体温升高而泛红。蓝紫色的眼睛浸在生理性的泪水中，愈发深沉，晦暗不明。

你的大哥进入时，游星吐出了你的性器。他的手臂还有足够的力量，重要的是他一开始就没打算指望你。自己主动撑起身体，然后下落，结结实实将整个柱身吃了进去。他在你面前，坐在你大哥的性器上，身体朝你打开，你可以看见他们相连的地方，和那之上抬头淌水的阴茎。口交和扩张让游星勃起了。

两声闷哼后，似乎是你的大哥在他耳边说了什么糟糕的话，他眉眼都带上几分狠厉——明明是在如此堕落的性事中，明明被贯穿的是他，他的冷漠却单纯到可以不带任何艳色，咬牙切齿的狠决反倒有些自弃的意味。

游星扭头说，不要得寸进尺。他没有压低声音，你也听的清清楚楚。

抱怨着还是买的方便点，怎么玩都行，你的大哥退让了，开始抬胯顶弄。第一下游星没有预料到，剧烈地一颤迫使大哥不得不深呼吸停顿几秒来冷静，几秒过后游星也做好了准备，回嘴道，那就去买啊。

并不是逞强，也算不上不甘示弱，而是在陈述事实，告诉你们他并不在乎。你知道只要游星做出决定，他可以立刻推开你大哥，由着勃起的性器湿答答滴水而后穴还未合上，就这么套上衣服走人，可能膝盖都不会抖，除了汗液和精液腥气外跟平时毫无不同。没有原因，你就是知道。

那双蓝紫色的眼睛再度朝向你时，你忍不住了。

仅仅是口交就泄了出来，真的是非常丢脸。你的大哥既觉得好笑又非常不满你浪费了个套子，喘着气边上上下下捣弄游星边嘲讽你太没用，亏大了，套子可比塑料袋难到手。

你窘迫地合上双腿，视线却无法从交合的二人身上移开。抽插中内里的红肉饥渴地挽留肉柱，不时被带出些许。游星最初是用双手撑在两侧、腰部用力，配合插入上下起坐，被朝一点进攻时，可能是有所保留，他把大部分体力活都交给了你的大哥，手伸到身前攀住你大哥环着他掐他乳头的手，克制住了没用狠劲。

今天状态不错嘛。大哥喘息着称赞，没什么诚意。他问游星，多个人就那么兴奋吗。

即使在快感中游星的语调也算得上平稳，泛红的眼角和吐出冷淡字句的嘴仿佛属于两个身体。他说，话太多了。挑衅般的。是要软了吗，这么说道。

咋了几个脏字，你的大哥叫你做准备。

你没懂，呆呆地看着他们。 

单手伸到堆在一旁的衣物里，从裤兜里掏出个安全套，用牙撕开，你的大哥试图单手把套子往游星的性器上套。

干嘛。游星皱眉。

拜托来教教这蠢货吧，毕竟是个雏儿。大哥挑眉。前面不是也行的吗，应该不至于软吧。接着越过游星朝你吼，赶快啊。

游星含着别人的阴茎露出在思考什么的神情，过了一会，好像做出决定了，他抽过安全套干脆地给自己套上。

你大概明白了，手忙脚乱地，打开双腿却发现自己坐在床上的姿势并不方便，有些不知所措，迷蒙了数秒才想到把身体前倾、抬起臀部，伸长了手去够身后的穴口。

用那个。面对面，游星用下巴指了指安全套——其中积攒的白浊，颇为游刃有余地“教导”你。 

下巴被坚硬的床磕得发痛，这下变成你面对游星的性器，撅着屁股，笨拙地用手指捅开后穴。

你的大哥放缓了频率，不轻不重地蹭着湿热的内壁。游星巧妙地移动了重心，把重量卸下。

你能比较轻松地伸入三根手指时，你的大哥已经懒得讥讽你了，而发牢骚说这时间都够再来一发了。 

游星的阴茎还是勃起的，但相比刚才缺了点精神，你像个做错事的孩子不敢看他的眼睛。他默不作声地朝你招手，你爬过去，靠近时手臂被拉住，依旧是面对面，他扶着你的腰引导你。 

进入的过程有些困难，很痛，但就结果而言好歹是成功了，你的后穴没有流血就吃下了游星的性器，你的阴茎戳在他的小腹上，断断续续溢出的白浊弄脏了他。 

你的大哥大力挺动了一下，连带游星整个人也一震，就那么刚好地蹭过了你体内的那一点。 

爽吗。你的大哥隔着个人问你。在新奇的快感中你胡乱点头胡乱摇头。

黑发略长的部分偶尔会刮在你身上唤起痒麻，离得近让你能听见游星轻哼，上半身因为律动而碰撞时他挺立的乳头陷在你的皮肤里。

你被刺激后穴直到射出来。没有新的套，你的性器暴露在外，精液弄的床上乱七八糟。

头被余韵搞得晕乎乎的，你勉强能感到游星射了，然后他把性器抽出体内，摘下套子时撸了一把柱身，把大部分精液都留在套子里。顺手抓了你大哥的上衣擦掉小腹上的脏东西，游星打了个哈欠爬下床——落地时先探了探试了试才踩实，你惊讶地看见即使是在这种强度的性事后，他走起路来还算平稳。

像冲完水的长毛动物一样甩了甩头，头发上的汗飞溅。接着游星不顾性器和身上的黏腻，直接穿上内裤换上衣服。 

这时你才注意到你大哥不知什么时候已经射完，被推到一旁。

小杂种够没良心。你大哥这么评价你。

你的大哥打算杀死你时也说了同样的话，小杂种够没良心。

你倒在地上，面对卫星区阴霾的天空，有些无奈地想，可能确实是这样。 

明明你的大哥躺在你身旁咽了气，而你流着血感受身体慢慢变冷，却也不觉得悲伤或是愧疚，甚至不觉得遗憾，只是在脑中咀嚼过往，回忆那些没有明媚色彩却好像在闪耀的事物。 

肮脏的光芒到底是肮脏的东西还是闪耀光芒的东西？

在不同集装箱出入的游星，和在垃圾垒出的山上眺望海另一侧的游星，你试着把他分开、撕裂，但果然还是做不到。

在垃圾山的一角，你鼓起勇气把零件递给他，告诉他你看见了他带走的东西，知道他想做什么，但你可以预料到，之前的零件不适用，你帮他找到了尺寸正好的。

游星道谢，语气平稳却有隐藏不住的惊讶。你看见了，他注视你的目光是平静带着悲悯的。

作为不幸出生在这里的特别的人，只要接受自己如无意外将被利用榨干的未来，你的天赋才能是可以让你离开这个未来不存在的地方的。

但你最终还是留在这裡了，第二天或第三天或第四天，忍受不了尸体腐臭味的人就会把你们清理掉吧。 

慢慢死去的时候，你心想，如果第一次时有忍住就好了。 

- 

重要的东西要是增加了，会很困扰吧？

“现在的我应该能教你，要怎么露出这样的表情了。”

游星平静地说道。


End file.
